


Order of Business

by DorsetGirl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorsetGirl/pseuds/DorsetGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting the order right is important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Order of Business

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [1973FlashFic](http://1973flashfic.livejournal.com/44615.html) for the "Clothes" Challenge on 28th October 2007.

~ ~ ~

First, the shoes. Obviously.

You don’t want to be kicking the little bastard to death when the grapplin’ gets a bit feverish.

 

And the socks.

’Cos there’s nothing detracts from the line of what he calls “those seriously sexy thighs” leading up to yer manly arse than a pair of bloody socks drawing the eye back down again.

 

The belt next.

Hooking the thumbs in it for a bit first, ’cos he likes that. Makes him breathe a bit faster every time. Unbuckling with intent.

 

Then the trousers.

A zip’s a zip, but it’s the look that goes with it. Lookin’ at his zip, rising gently. Kissin’ him, just hard enough to make his hips do that thing they do. Right up against mine. Love it.

 

Leave the Y-fronts for now.

Keep the tackle safe, don’t want ’im goin’ too mad at this stage. Just thinkin’ of ’im really.

 

Jacket? Hours ago.

When ’e looked at me that way he does; gives me a hot flush all over.

 

And the tie.

Dunno, ’e just likes me neck. Touch the knot, stroke it a bit, and it’s ’im with the hot flush. Spread me fingers wide, other ’and on the slippy bit, and pull gently. If I want, I can make him come with just that.

 

Shirt (green).

Rolled the sleeves up when the jacket come off. Watchin’ his eyes followin’ me fingers up me arms.

 

No vest.

Gave ’em up. I like ’im to see me nipples standin’ up for him through the shirt, every time he gets close to me in the office. He thinks about ’em all day, I can see his eyes, starin’.

 

Shirt (again).

Buttons, slowly. ’S me fingers again. Thinkin’ what I’m going to do with ’em later. Not much later at this rate. Open the front, let ’im in close, my shirt round his back. Nothin’ like it. Breathin’ a bit faster meself now. Don’t always have time for the shirt.

 

Y-fronts.

’E does those. Those slim girly fingers hookin’ in the sides and pullin’ gently. Left index finger, lift the front over me cock, always gives it a stroke an’ a little kiss. All the way down.

Then ’e stands and just – stares. Used to worry me, but ’e says it’s good, ’e just likes to appreciate what ’e’s got. What ’e’s goin’ to get, ’e means.

 

And then ’is clothes.

’E’s got quicker, give the lad that. Since I kept pullin’ all the buttons off his fancy shirts. Trousers, pants, never seen a man move so fast.

Never ’ave worked out when ’e does the socks.

 

Skin.

Mine. And his.

~ ~ ~


End file.
